


Making a Mandalorian

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [19]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fertility Issues, I say 'cum' so many times and I hate it, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sleepy Sex, So much breeding kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: Din and Boba do their absolute best to get you pregnant after you tell them you want a baby.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	Making a Mandalorian

Boba eased into your wet heat. You lay at the edge of the bed where he could stand between your legs. His cock was still as breathtaking as the first time, long and thick.

“Say again what you said earlier,” he commanded.

You squirmed. “It was just an innocent observation that Din has made me come more times than you because we’ve been dating longer.”

Boba thrust deep, making you squeal. “So I’m hearing that I need to keep him away from you until I can beat his record. How many times, if you had to guess? How many times has he made you come?”

“Boba…”

“That’s not an answer, princess.” He snapped his hips into yours with filthy squelching sounds. He placed a hand under your breast, thumb and forefinger cupping it, and  _ pushed _ up. His touch lit your skin on fire.

“You can keep her this time, Fett,” Din said, moving behind him.

You couldn’t see what was happening, but Boba suddenly growled. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“If it makes you feel better, think of it as me servicing you,” said Din. “She can’t hit your spot like I can. Just enjoy it.”

Boba stiffened, still fucking you but focused on what was happening behind him. His eyes closed and his lips parted in a sneer. “Whatever you do to me, Mando, I will do to you back.”

“Excellent.”

Boba groaned and froze, and you thought that Din had finally entered him.

You kissed up Boba’s chest and shoulder, ending at his neck and sucking little marks onto the skin. You wished you could see Din’s cock disappearing into Boba’s ass, but you settled for feeling Boba’s reactions: the hitches in his breath, the tightening of his grip on you, the way his cock twitched.

Boba finally seemed to remember you, and he resumed thrusting. That heavenly friction restarted, and you laid back down, sinking into the soft sheets with a sigh. This was incredible—not just the physical sensations, but the thought of Din fucking Boba fucking you. You were decidedly at the bottom of a chain of sex.

“Don’t you like having one of us on either side of you?” Din asked.

“Yes,” Boba grunted, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

You could hear the grin in Din’s voice. “Oh, is that right? Tell me you like having my dick up your ass. Go on, say it.”

“Now you are pushing your luck, Mando.”

“No, I’m pushing my dick right against your prostate, and you’re enjoying it.”

Boba grappled under the mattress and pulled out a knife.

“Oh, come on!” you said. What was he going to do, _ stab _ Din? Also, when had the men found time to stash all these weapons?

Din found Boba’s action hilarious too. He knocked the knife from Boba’s grasp and pinned his hands to the mattress on either side of you. “I want you to make her come, right now.”

That, at least, was something Boba knew how to handle. He pounded your pussy recklessly until you were shaking and clutching the sheets.

“Boba! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” And you came with almost a violence, pinned beneath two warriors.

Boba came next, even as your high was starting to fade, prolonging it.

“Can I finish in you?” Din asked breathily.

“Fine.”

Din let out a series of grunts as he thrust and thrust and then stilled.

Boba turned around and yanked him into a kiss.

\---

For months now, the three of you had been living happily together in Boba’s Palace. Din sometimes left on missions for Boba—bounty hunting, providing armed escort of shipments—but he always returned as swiftly as possible. There was routine, and love, and security.

It was time.

You passed Fennec on your search for the boys. “Do you know where I can find Boba and Mando?” you asked her.

“I think they’re both in the throne room. Just walk right in.”

“Thanks.”

Was that a smirk as she left? You entered the throne room and immediately hid behind a jutting section of wall because Boba was on the throne, helmet tilted back, as Din knelt in front of him and sucked his dick.

Oh, it was hot, the proud, casual way that Boba lounged and ran his fingers through Din’s hair. They didn’t speak as the minutes dragged on. Boba didn’t even announce that he was close before holding Din’s head down and coming into his mouth.

You could just make a quiet exit and pretend you’d never been here, return later…

“Come on out, princess,” Boba called.

Din whipped around, licking his lips. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” you said, ashamed, as you stepped out from behind the corner. “How did you know I was here?”

Boba tapped the helmet. “Heat signature.” He tucked his dick away. “What is it you need?”

You were a bit thrown, but you could still do this. You were ready. Taking a deep breath, looking back and forth between the two of them, you announced, “I want a baby.”

Din stood, shocked.

“But only if both of you agree to be fathers. You’re both dating me. As far as I’m concerned, if I only sleep with one of you from now until I give birth, the other man is still a father too.” You held up a hand, intending to drive this point home. “You have to promise me that there won’t be squabbling about which of you really got me pregnant, no parental tests of the child, no fighting over them after they are born. We do this together, or not at all. If you don’t think you can handle that, please say so.”

Boba stood too, strangely eager. As eager as you’d ever seen him. “Yes. Let’s do it. Can we start now?”

“Hold on.” You smiled. “I want you both to give it serious consideration. Take  _ at least _ the rest of the day to think about it.”

“I don’t need to,” Boba said, “but for you, I will.”

\---

They came together to your bedroom that night.

“We had our implants removed this afternoon,” Din told you, stripping off his clothes.

This was really happening. “Already? Oh my goodness. Do, do the effects linger?”

Boba slid up behind you and dragged your sleeve off your shoulder, kissing your neck. “No. As soon as they are taken out, you can get people pregnant again. Which is exactly what we intend to do.”

“You’re certain about this, _cyar’ika_?” Din asked, searching your face.

“Yes. I want to do it.” You wanted children with them. You were ready.

Din stepped closer. “Then you’d better prepare yourself because we are going to be fucking you non-stop for as long as it takes.” He kissed you. “There will be no pulling out. Every bit of cum we produce is going inside you.” He grabbed you by the legs, and you jumped into his arms. Then he carried you over to the bed and laid you down.

“Putting a baby in you is the only priority, understand?” Boba added.

Your skin tingled with anticipation. You couldn’t wait to find out how different the sex would be with the goal of breeding at the forefront. You felt strangely giddy, and the center of attention, and beautiful, and desired.

Boba turned Din’s head to the side, and they kissed with their eyes closed, even as Din rubbed a hand up and down your leg. Finally, Boba pulled away and grabbed Din’s chin to make certain he retained Din’s attention. “Now put your cock in her and get to work.”

“Gladly,” Din said. While Boba removed the rest of his clothes, Din slid inside you and moaned. He set a hand on your stomach. “I can’t wait to see you swell up with a kid. We’re going to treat you so well. You’ll lounge around all day while servants feed you and worry about nothing.”

“I already do that,” you joked.

“And soon you’ll have another person to do it for.” Din thrust into your pussy with vigor.

Delightful friction, a pleasurable ache that throbbed in time to his movements. You rocked your hips up, grinding against his pelvis to amplify the sensation.

Boba climbed up next to you, naked, and knelt over your torso, bringing your hands up over your head and holding them there with one of his own. He positioned his dick near your mouth. “You want my cum, princess?”

You nodded.

“Then suck it out of me.” He slid his cock into your mouth and started fucking you.

Holy shavit. You enjoyed the close-up view of Boba’s stomach and legs as he thrust into your mouth. He wasn’t trying to go as deep as possible, just enough to get off, so you could breathe easily and revel in the fullness.

“You’ll look so beautiful with your belly and breasts all swollen. Everyone will be able to see that you spread your pretty legs for us.”

Fnarling hell, this was intense. Were they just leaping into this kink without restraint, or had they been thinking about it for a while? You sucked on Boba’s cock and licked around the tip, then slid your tongue up and down the underside. Like he’d said, you wanted his cum. You wanted it thick and hot and full of promise.

Din’s broken moans filled your ears as surely as Boba’s cock filled your mouth. You adored his vocality, how you could tell immediately which movements felt best to him by his response. One of his hands gripped your leg, holding it wide, and the other wandered over your stomach, brushed your clit, touched Boba’s back. “I’ve wanted to fuck a baby into you for so goddamn long, _cyar’ika_ ,” he said. He punctuated this statement with a few sharp thrusts.

Boba’s grip on your wrists was durasteel, unbreakable. You couldn’t speak or move; you could only react by clenching your inner walls around Din. And the overstimulation of two men at once was getting to you, building up the pressure in your lower abdomen. You squirmed, trying to communicate that you were close.

Din was barely pulling out on the back end of each thrust, lingering inside you as long as he could. “Come for me,” he demanded.

You did, milking his cock of everything it would give you. Your eyes closed, and your lungs decided air was a triviality for the duration of your orgasm.

“That’s it. Take it. Fuck.” Din spilled deep inside your pussy.

You mouthed Boba faster, desiring that his climax not be far behind. And your wish was granted when he abruptly pulled out of your mouth.

“Move,” Boba ordered Din, and Boba placed himself between your legs, stroking his cock. He inserted just the tip and came inside you with a heavy groan.

\---

“It’s all about the angles, Din,” Boba said, pushing your face into the mattress and lifting your ass high. “Let gravity work for you.”

Din sat at the head of the bed, fucking his fist and watching.

Cum, cum, cum was all they could think about. How to shove as much cum into your hole as possible. The previous day, you’d complained about being sore, so Boba had done all the work of sucking Din off before ordering him to finish inside you.

Boba pushed into your pussy. He wrapped his hands around your waist, thumbs on the small of your back, and snapped his hips into yours.

“You just like seeing my butt from this angle,” you joked.

“That’s a bonus,” Boba chuckled. He slapped your ass once before replacing his hand.

“It’s been two weeks since your last period,” Din asked, “right _cyar’ika_?”

“Uh huh.”

“So we’ll have to wait three more before we’ll know. Think you can keep up this pace for three weeks?”

You closed your eyes and buried your face in the sheets, wearing a contented smile. “I’m more concerned about you guys keeping it up.”

“That’s not a problem,” Din growled.

You grinned into the silk. “But to answer your question, yes. I like this kind of sex where I just get to exist and let you guys do all the work.”

“We’ll do it gladly,” Boba said. He slid a hand down your spine. “We’ll take good care of you.”

You knew they would. You knew that you’d be pampered even more than you were already the moment you began to show. And then, when the baby was born, the three of you would learn together how to be parents. Din already had some experience.

Boba wasn’t worried this round about prolonging the sex. His mind was steadfastly on finishing inside you. With a bruising grip on your waist, Boba kept his hips pressed tight to yours and came in spurts.

“My turn,” Din said.

Boba held his position. “You’ve got to keep her plugged so nothing escapes.”

“I’ll keep her plugged for you.” Din yanked you up and onto his lap, and you sprawled over him. Din put one arm around your back and cupped your ass with the other, guiding you down onto his cock.

“That’s it,” Boba said. “Push my cum deeper into her cunt.”

Din rubbed his nose through your hair and fucked you with slow, thorough thrusts. “She’s so wet with it.”

The three of you were strong together, with traits that complemented each other. Boba was fierce and unaccepting of failure in himself. Din was quiet, persistent, and full of love. And you liked to think you were the practical one of the bunch, keeping them from existing too much in their heads. Yes, this would work. You could all raise a baby together—another little Mandalorian.

\---

Din’s lips at your neck woke you up early, when the light of the first sun barely tinted the sky purple. “Hush, don’t get up,” he whispered. “I just don’t want to waste this morning wood. Can I fuck you?”

You rubbed your eyes and stretched, taking a moment to process. “Okay,” you said. As long as you didn’t have to move.

“Good.” Din kissed your ear, then the spot behind it, rubbing lube along your pussy. “Relax. Just let me take care of it.”

You settled back down, turning onto your side and exhaling. Din would take care of everything, seizing yet another opportunity to fill you up and try for a pregnancy. Content, you didn’t fight the urge to drift into half-sleep.

He knelt over one of your legs and eased gently inside you.

It was so peaceful in this trance-like state of semi-consciousness as the drag of Din’s cock flooded your brain with endorphins. You didn’t ignore him, exactly, but you let yourself lapse into a blissful daze that held all sensations in equal unawareness. You weren’t focused on the feeling of him fucking you because you weren’t focused on anything. The sex and your tiredness and the softness of the blankets melded into a single impression of stupefied pleasure.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Din whispered.

You made a soft noise of acknowledgment, and the corner of your mouth lifted in a smile.

Din pulled out and laid down behind you before burying himself in your pussy again. His whole body pressed against yours, and his hand wandered over your stomach, your breasts, your hips, your clit.

When you came, it was with a sensation of floating—like your mind was far away even as your body quivered and wrung Din’s warm cum out of him.

He gave a long, shuddering sigh and thrust a few more times, shallow. He left his softening dick where it was even as you both fell back asleep.

\---

Boba, Fennec, Din, and you relaxed in the throne room one day, eating a lunch of bantha meat prepared by the palace chefs. Boba was in his usual spot on the throne. Din and you sat across from each other at one of the tables, and Fennec was at another table nearby, fiddling with her spy equipment.

“What are you listening to, Fennec?” Boba asked.

She had a headset on. “Last night’s recordings. I haven’t had a chance to go through them yet.”

“If anyone happens to be planning an assassination attempt in the middle of my palace, let me know.”

She held up a thumb.

Boba finished his meal and put the helmet back on. He didn’t like to spend too much time without it in public.

Fennec sat up. “Oh! I have incoming gossip about y’all’s relationship.”

“Play it, play it!” you said. What did the ordinary people in the palace think was going on?

Fennec took off the headphones and pressed a button to make the sound come out of the speakers. A man was finishing a question. “...the Mandalorian?”

A second masculine voice, a little gruffer, replied. “That’s the bodyguard he hired to follow her around.”

“He’s got to be more than a bodyguard,” said the first. “He’s the king of a planet!”

“A dead planet.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” came a third voice dripping with drama. “Fett wants his girlfriend knocked up, but he can’t do it himself ‘cause he’s a clone. So he vetted potential candidates and chose this Mandalorian to sleep with her until it happens. Fett stands there with a knife to his throat every night to make sure the Mando doesn’t overstep his bounds or touch her with anything but his dick.”

Every head turned to face Boba. The revelation sunk in like a rock to the pit of your stomach. The men kept talking, but you weren’t paying much attention.

The gruff voice said, “Wish he had chosen me to sleep with her. I woulda treated her right, yes I would.”

“Idiot. You think Fett wants your ugly mug to be the father of his child?”

Fennec turned the sound off.

“Boba,” you said. “You didn’t have an implant when you started sleeping with me.” How had you never considered this? How had you never asked him? “Are you… fertile?” The word felt clunky and awkward and invasive, just like the process of hearing about it from strangers—knowing that they had worked out the truth before you. You recalled his words in the tub when he’d tried to convince you of his unworthiness as a suitor. ‘Mando’s the fathering type, not I.’ Meaning literally that Boba didn’t know if he could father children.

Boba clenched the armrest of his throne. “Uncertain,” he said, voice stiff. “But I suspect not. Clones aren’t meant to pass on their lineage in traditional ways—their very existence attests to a scientific lack of interest in achieving birth through the normal process.”

You kept forgetting that he was a clone of Jango; he seemed like a regular man. But you should have given it more thought. You should have talked to him about it.

Boba continued, “Even if I were a completely unaltered clone of my father, with every function surviving the process, what are the chances that he was fertile? He wanted a child. He went to great lengths to procure a carbon copy of himself because he couldn’t do it on his own.”

“He could have been asexual,” Din pointed out.

“Perhaps,” he mused as if unconvinced. “But it doesn’t matter. Come here, princess.” He reached out his arms, and you walked over and sat on his lap, unable to look away from his helmeted face. “What matters is that I never believed I could have children this way, with a woman,” he touched your stomach reverently, “until you two came along. I’m grateful to you both for this opportunity, for letting me be part of it.”

Everything made sense now: how he’d seemed reluctant to have kids with you, until you’d proposed trying with both him and Din at the same time and not worrying about who the true father was.

You hugged him tight. “You’re not going to stop trying to put a baby in me, right?”

“Of course not.” Boba’s tone lightened, and he trailed his fingers over your back. “There’s still a chance I could give Mando’s seed a run for its credits.”

Din snorted.

Fennec spoke up. “All right, this is getting personal and weird, so I’m going to leave.”

You pulled off Boba’s helmet and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t thank you guys enough for all the lovely comments you showered on me last chapter after I begged. Just keep them coming. I like to grab and hoard them with my nasty little goblin hands.
> 
> Anyone have name ideas for the baby?


End file.
